A Light in the Darkness: Reflected
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "Life is a reflection of intent. Love reflects love. Hate reflects hate." - Jonathan Lockwood Huie. Can the reflection in the ocean waves be trusted?
1. Chapter One: On the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "Life is a reflection of intent. Love reflects love. Hate reflects hate." - Jonathan Lockwood Huie

Can the reflection in the ocean waves be trusted?

A/N: If you have not read the first six stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, and Refracted_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

_What's Gone on Before_

Shot entering a courthouse in our world, a stranger comes to Narnia one year into the Pevensies' reign. This stranger, Katerina Alambiel, gains the trust of young Queen Lucy even though others suspect she might be a witch. Still, she is allowed to remain in Cair Paravel as a guest. Oreius begins to earn her trust as she earns his. When the evil sorcerer, Jannes, takes Lucy, Katerina Alambiel is accused of being an accomplice even as she crafts a plan to rescue the Valiant Queen. Infiltrating the sorcerer's lair, Katerina Alambiel leaves a trail for Oreius and the Kings allowing them to rescue Lucy. Katerina Alambiel pursues and kills Jannes with Oreius' aid (Full story: _Awakening_).

After six months of finding a niche in the daily life and routine of Cair Paravel (Full story: _Shields_), Katerina Alambiel is counted as a friend rather than a guest by the Four and by General Oreius. She accompanies High King Peter and Queen Susan on a trip, unaware that another sorcerer intends to frame her as the High King's assassin. Just before parting ways with Susan, dark secrets in Katerina Alambiel's past are revealed. A pair of assassins frames Katerina Alambiel in two attacks on the High King's life before she and a badly wounded Peter are captured by the sorcerer, Jambres. As he tortures them, Jambres reveals that Katerina Alambiel is part Human and part Narnian. Katerina Alambiel interferes with Jambres' attempt to kill Peter, taking the brunt of the spell herself before Oreius and the other Narnians rescue them. Aslan confirms to Katerina Alambiel that she is both Human and Narnian, and that her Narnian heritage is that of Nymph and Centaur due to her mother being the Nymph daughter of a Centaur, before charging her with the task of searching for the identity of her birth family, thereby unlocking the forgotten memories of her early childhood. Katerina Alambiel survives the spell with the addition of two white streaks in the front of her hair as souvenirs and Peter decides to knight her into his chivalric order for her actions (Full story: _Shadowed_).

Two years after being knighted Dame Sepphora of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Katerina Alambiel is nearing the end of her search for the identity of her Narnian birth family. While her long-forgotten memories begin to resurface, she runs afoul of Count Hendrik of Sisemaal, one of Narnia's allies. Afterwards, Katerina Alambiel discovers that she was born Alambiel, daughter of Lew the last King of Narnia, and the only survivor of Jadis' massacre of the original royal family. Before Katerina Alambiel can decide how to handle the information, she and King Edmund go on a border patrol but are captured by the vengeful disgraced Count Hendrik and his cousin, Heikki, who leads a group of mercenaries employed by the Witch Medea. As Peter and Oreius lead a huge rescue party to find them, Edmund and Katerina Alambiel are tormented by Medea. Peter and Oreius rescue them just after Medea turns Katerina Alambiel over to Heikki and Hendrik and prepares to kill Edmund. Medea is defeated and her forces routed and scattered. Katerina Alambiel swears Oreius and the four other Narnians who know the truth of her identity to secrecy (Full story: _Revealed_).

Two and a half years after the incident with Medea and the Sisemaalian mercenaries, Werewolves and Hags plot to resurrect Jadis through the sacrifice of royal blood. While General Oreius and the Kings are on a diplomatic journey to Archenland, Oreius is forced to reexamine his feelings for Katerina Alambiel. In the absence of the General and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel and Queen Susan are ambushed by Werewolves and Susan is spirited away to be the sacrifice. Katerina Alambiel and her small party pursue the Werewolves but without the aid of the soldiers led by General Oreius and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel offers herself as a trade. With Katerina Alambiel now prisoner of the Fell, the remaining soldiers and Susan finally meet up with the Kings and Oreius. While the injured Susan is rushed back to the Cair and the healing power of Lucy's cordial, Oreius and the Kings seek to rescue Katerina Alambiel before the Fell ceremony on Winter Solstice and the truth of Katerina Alambiel's royal heritage is revealed to the Four. Oreius and the Kings disrupt the ceremony and aid in Katerina Alambiel's escape. Upon returning to the Cair, Katerina Alambiel presents the Four with an edict resolving many potential issues concerning her heritage, which is now common knowledge, but Oreius waits for a better time to reveal to Katerina Alambiel that he cares for her as more than a friend (Full Story: _Concealed_).

Almost six months after having her royal heritage become common knowledge, Katerina Alambiel travels as the Princess Royal with General Oreius on a diplomatic mission to the country of Zelaia. On their last night in Zelaia, Katerina Alambiel comes to the realization that she loves Oreius. However, before either one speaks up, they are captured by slavers and sold into the underground world of the Blood Games. Forced to fight by the man who bought them, Katerina Alambiel and Oreius teeter on the brink of despair. They finally escape with another fighter and return to Narnia. Once they recover from their wounds, Oreius and Katerina Alambiel confess their love to each other and are now courting in secret (Full Story: _Rekindled_).

A little over five months after Katerina Alambiel and Oreius return to Narnia, they travel with Peter on a diplomatic trip to Telmar. However, due to treachery on part of one of the Lords of the Council of Telmar, the three are forced to end negotiations early and attempt to leave Telmar. Before they can cross the border, mercenaries attack them. Oreius stays behind, allowing Peter and a wounded Katerina Alambiel to escape. Once Katerina Alambiel is in the care of healers, Peter sneaks back into Telmar to discover Oreius' fate. When he finally finds the mercenaries though, he is captured. Tormented by the mercenary leader, Peter is then forced to fight for his and Oreius' freedom. After winning their freedom, the mercenaries once again ambush Peter and Oreius but the fight ends with the mercenary leader dead and Peter gravely wounded. Receiving guidance from an unexpected source, Oreius carries the wounded and, at times, delirious Peter through Telmar and the Western Wilds until they finally return to Narnia. Once he receives the cordial, Peter becomes betrothed to the Beech Nymph, Thalia, whom he's been courting for some time (Full Story: _Lion and Flower_), while Oreius and Katerina Alambiel choose to wait to announce their courtship until Peter and Thalia's wedding (Full Story: _Refracted_).

**_A Light in the Darkness: Reflected_**

Chapter One: On the Sea

6 Mayblossom 1008

The Splendor Hyaline was undoubtedly the most magnificent ship in the Narnian fleet. And, she was built to accommodate all Narnians save the Good Giants, Elephants, and Giraffes, which meant even though it was uncommon for Centaurs to sail, Oreius had no difficulty as he emerged from the quarters below deck onto the main deck. Joining the captain, a Gorilla by the name of Attar, as he steered the ship, Oreius frowned slightly when he spotted Alambiel clinging to the ship railing she was half-slumped over, forming a truly miserable picture. Attar followed his gaze and the Gorilla chuffed a laugh, "Do not worry, General, the Dame Sepphora is always like that when she comes above deck."

Oreius still frowned, "We have been at sea for over three days, I would have thought that her seasickness would be past by now."

Attar chuffed another laugh as he patted the ship's wheel with one large black hand, "That's because Dame Sepphora doesn't have proper seasickness, if she did, she'd be cured by now. Instead, she remains miserable to varying degrees until we reach land again and we put her ashore." Oreius fought to hide the sudden urge to chuckle as Attar added in a most amused tone, "The poor dear."

Alambiel was still clinging to the ship's rail when she rasped, "I'm going to tie you to the anchor, Attar, and let you slow this bloody boat that way."

Attar chuffed, completely unintimidated by Alambiel's threat, "She's a _ship_, Dame Sepphora, not a boat. The finest ship to be found in the Eastern Sea for that matter. And you make such a threat every time that you board this fine vessel and you have yet to gain your sea legs enough to even come close to carrying it out. And if you have finished kissing the Splendor Hayline's fife rail, perhaps you should go below deck?"

Oreius finally had control enough of his urge to laugh to insert his opinion, "Perhaps you should, Sepphora, and this way you won't be as likely to fall into the ocean."

She moaned, "I hate you both." Finally straightening, she turned to face them, looking a bit peaked as she then walked with precise care across the deck and retreated below deck.

Oreius watched her go, quietly promising himself that he would check on her later. He turned back to the Gorilla and grinned, "How is it I did not know that Dame Sepphora was such a poor sailor?"

Queen Lucy laughed gaily as she clambered down from the rigging, "Because Kat's scarier on land than she is at sea, and she hung Alaois and Lonn upside down from the yardarm after they joked about mentioning it in their reports, after the ship was in port of course." She grinned at Oreius and Attar then her expression changed to one of alarm and dismay, "Edmund, look out!"

Turning, Oreius watched with no small measure of his own dismay as the Greyback brothers skidded across the deck and knocked King Edmund overboard. Though one might have considered it to their credit that the two young Wolves immediately let out yelps of alarm and promptly leapt overboard after their king. Oreius merely pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as three Fauns, two Satyrs, and another Gorilla (one of Attar's cousins) hurried to toss ropes over the side.

Attar muttered, "Well, if the pups drown, you can pick experienced and level heads for the Just King's personal guard."

Oreius snorted, "If he does not drown with them." He left Attar chuckling as he went to check on the Just King's state. Leaning over the rail, Oreius stifled the urge to laugh for Romulus and Remus Greyback were paddling in circles around the Just King who was being held steady by two very amused Mermaids as he tied the ropes around his waist.

King Edmund glowered at the Wolves, "Romulus! Remus! If you two don't stop going in circles, you're going to have to swim back to Cair Paravel."

The Wolf pups stopped paddling and immediately sank before they surfaced and paddled toward King Edmund. The Mermaids giggled and fashioned harnesses around both Wolf pups, allowing them to be hauled back on deck along with King Edmund. As soon as all three were back on deck, King Edmund turned with a fierce scowl on his hapless guards. "Remus! Romulus! This is the twentieth time since we boarded the ship (not even since we left the port) that you two have knocked me overboard and you two inevitably make it worse by jumping overboard! What if we encounter a storm? If you pulled the same stunt you did just now, we'd _all_ be lost at sea more likely than not. You two are bloody menaces! Until you two can quit charging recklessly across the deck and skidding into things and people, such as me, and knocking them overboard, I forbid you from coming above deck until we are anchored at Redhaven. Do you understand?"

Oreius merely crossed his arms, watching as the Wolf twins sank to their bellies with their ears flattened against their skulls as the Just King shouted at them. They formed a piteous picture laying there in twin puddles of seawater. The Just King crossed his arms and impatiently demanded, "Well? Have you no answer?"

The Greyback brothers looked at each other then they looked up at Edmund, all without even lifting their muzzles from resting on their paws. "Yes, King Edmund."

"Good. Now go dry off. You can't come in the cabin if you're wet." Oreius continued to watch impassively, hiding the slight smile that threatened to appear when Edmund spun back around and pointed fiercely at the Wolves. "And, don't you dare fall overboard again!" Then he spun on his heel, making the blanket one of the crew had wrapped around his shoulders flare, and stomped across the deck until he disappeared below.

The young Wolves looked at each other again and then they cautiously rose to their feet. One of them, Remus maybe, quietly asked, "Is he too angry to go near?"

The other Wolf twin, Oreius was fairly certain it was Romulus, nodded, "I think so."

"Maybe we should bring him food?"

"He didn't like it the last time we did that, Remus."

"I thought he just didn't like it because we forgot he likes to burn the meat."

Oreius cleared his throat and gave the Wolves a stern look, "Have you not been given orders by your King, Masters Greyback?"

The Wolf pups tentatively wagged the tips of their soaked tails as they peered up at him. Remus was the one who hesitantly asked, "General, do we really have to stay below deck until the ship reaches port?"

Oreius raised one eyebrow. "Are you refusing your orders, Master Greyback?"

The Wolf twins both shook their heads vigorously, sending droplets of seawater flying, as they backed up. "No, no, we're not!"

"Good."

Romulus' ears flicked back and forth then pricked up as he took a single step toward Oreius. "General Oreius, are we still on duty below deck? Are we still supposed to protect King Edmund?"

Oreius gave a curt nod, "Are you not his personal guards? Dry off then make your way back to your stations." The Wolf twins perked up immediately and walked with exaggerated care across the deck to where they would find the towels that had been set aside solely to dry them off. Oreius shook his head slightly. Those two had too much enthusiasm and not nearly enough experience to be more than loyal menaces…for now.

Seeing things on deck were well in hand and there was naught more he could do, Oreius returned his attention back to the one below deck who was occupying his mind the most. He tapped on the door to Alambiel's cabin and opened it as soon as he heard her rasp a reply. She was sitting on the bed, staring at something cradled in her hands. "I did not realize sailing was so difficult for you."

She looked up and gave him a wan smile. "Hard to keep people in line if they knew that being on this thrice-accursed boat from Murphy's harbor was such a challenge."

Reaching her, he ran his fingers over her hair, trying to give her some distraction from the ship's movement. "I see. So are you attempting to keep me in line, Sepphora?"

"No, Kentauri, I just don't like admitting it."

"Is there nothing that can be done to help you?"

In reply, she raised the vial and gave it a little shake, "This."

"Why haven't you taken it already?"

A wry smile appeared then vanished as she sighed, "It's not so simple as that, Oreius."

He frowned down at her and flicked his tail, his fingers stilling a breath away from her cheek. It seemed simple enough to him. "Very well, explain this dilemma to me since I do not see it myself."

Another wry smile appeared and she leaned her cheek against his palm. "The dilemma, a chara, is the side effect of taking this solution. If I take it, I will be spending less time slumped over the ship's rail feeling like the poster child for utter misery and will be more likely to pay attention for the we're-almost-there-let's-make-sure-all-our-ducks-are-in-a-row meeting tomorrow. However, if I take it, I will be dead to the world for the rest of the day and all through the night. I do not like making myself so vulnerable when I'm on land, I hate doing it at sea."

A dilemma only his Alambiel could have and he would not be surprised to learn she had chosen to remain miserable during past voyages to keep herself from being vulnerable. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against her temple, "Take the solution, Alambiel. I will make sure that you are not vulnerable and you will be of more use to us if you are not endanger of slipping over the rail every time you go above deck."

"I must be hallucinating. You told a joke and it was actually funny."

He snorted, "Take the solution, Alambiel." He crossed his arms and waited until his stubborn mare took a drink of the solution. Oreius pressed one last kiss to her temple and then left. At least, if she was teasing him, she was not so ill as to warrant his being overly concerned.

Walking further down the long corridor, Oreius stopped before the Just King's door, which was standing open. "Majesty?"

"Come in, Oreius. Are Romulus and Remus with you?"

"No." He did not miss the hint of worry that crept into his dark colt's eyes as he glanced past him to the empty corridor. Stepping forward, he gave the colt a serious look. "Tell me, King Edmund, do you wish for different personal guards? There are more seasoned guards I could assign if that is your wish."

His colt looked up sharply and scowled as he ran a hand through his still-damp hair. "No, of course not. Peter promised them and I'm not going to make Peter break his promise just because Romulus and Remus aren't experienced." He stood from his chair and started pacing the breadth of the cabin. "They could have drowned today. What if they did go overboard during a storm? We might not be able to reach them in time and even the Merfolk might not be able to rescue them. They need to show some common sense when aboard a sea vessel and learn some self-control. Otherwise, I worry they're just going to end up hurting themselves and I'd hate for that to happen. Their enthusiasm is unparalleled and I'm glad it is, but sometimes…" He shook his head and sighed, "Sometimes their enthusiasm is a bit much and it threatens to drive me out of my skull."

"Then you do not wish to replace them?"

Edmund shook his head. "No, I do not." He paused then gave Oreius a questioning look as he asked, "Would you advise me to do otherwise, General?"

Oreius folded his arms and maintained an impassive expression as he commented, "I would never have permitted the High King to make this appointment if I had not seen the great potential within the Greyback brothers. I see it still and my opinion remains the same as when the High King informed me of what he had done. It will take time to refine that potential into true skill. However, once it is accomplished, I do believe your Wolves would compare favorably with your brother's Tigers."

The tension eased from his dark colt as he nodded with the hint of a smirk. "Good. I-" The smirk vanished as Edmund's jaw dropped then he hissed, "Remus! Romulus! What is that?"

Oreius turned in time to watch the Greyback brothers walk in the cabin, their tails wagging cautiously. Remus Greyback had a roast chicken clamped in his jaws while Romulus was lightly grasping a (thankfully) stoppered wine bottle. They quickly carried their prizes to the table. Remus Greyback dropped the roast chicken on the table and looked excitedly at the Just King. "King Edmund! We brought your lunch! And, look, we even waited until Cook finished burning the meat this time!"

Suppressing the urge to chuckle, Oreius slipped out the cabin just as his dark colt wearily replied, "Remus, you are not supposed to carry my food in your mouth."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, to kick off 2014, I decided to start my seventh entry into the main ****_A Light in the Darkness_**** series. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Happy New Year! **


	2. Chapter Two: By Starlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "Life is a reflection of intent. Love reflects love. Hate reflects hate." - Jonathan Lockwood Huie

Can the reflection in the ocean waves be trusted?

A/N: If you have not read the first six stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, and Refracted_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Two: By Starlight

Katerina waited until Edmund was bent over the list she had just handed him then she glanced over at the Kentauri and winked. She took immense satisfaction in Oreius' stoic composure cracking slightly as his lips pressed together in an attempt not to smirk. Returning her attention to the list of wedding gifts being taken to Redhaven on behalf of Narnia and her rulers, Katerina contemplated what could be done to steal a few moments with the Kentauri alone. Scanning the documents, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Of course! Lifting one of the documents, she pretended to be occupied with reading it and muttered, "An féidir leat smaoineamh ar rud éigin dó a gheofaí? Bheadh sé cúpla nóiméad a thabhairt dúinn chun muid féin." _(Can you think of something for him to fetch? It would give us a few moments to ourselves.)_

Oreius didn't respond immediately then he asked quietly, "Cad é atá tú ag pleanáil, mo milis?" _(What are you planning, my sweet?) _

Edmund glanced at them just then and Katerina shook her head as she grabbed a different document, waiting until after Edmund's attention had returned to the list before she passed the other document to Oreius. "Ba mhaith liom ach cúpla nóiméad de bhur n-aird neamhroinnte sula n-éiríonn an bád is fearr de dom arís. Ba chóir liom a shíl go mbeadh tú a bheith sásta a leithéid de phlean." _(I merely want a few minutes of your undivided attention before this boat gets the better of me again. I should have thought you would be agreeable to such a plan.)_

The Kentauri shook his head and intoned, "Is é seo an cruinniú." _(This is a meeting.)_

_Only technically._ Katerina frowned at the document then hid a smirk as she lightly replied, "Go han-mhaith, más rud é nach bhfuil tú ag iarraidh ar aon póga, is é sin do rogha." _(Very well, if you don't want any kisses, that is your choice.)_

Oreius looked askance at her. Well, at least there wouldn't be any doubt in his mind as to why she was trying to get rid of Edmund for a few moments. Then, he shook his head again, grumbling, "Anois tá tú ag obair mar lotnaidí, mo ghrá." _(Now you are being a pest, my love.)_

She didn't bother to hide her amused tone as she tapped the document, making the parchment flap. "Chiallaíonn go bhfuil tú ag dul chun cabhrú liom a fháil dó dul teacht ar roinnt doiciméad nach bhfuil againn?" _(Does that mean you are going to help me get him to go find some document we don't have?)_

The Kentuari just sighed, "An bhfuil mé i ndáiríre rogha?" _(Do I really have a choice?)_

She smirked and cheerfully replied, "Uimh." _(No.)_

"What was that about?"

Katerina hid a smirk as she turned to Edmund, "Do you know where the list of activities and events for this wedding and consequent celebration is, Edmund? I can't find it and Oreius doesn't have it either."

Edmund furrowed his brow. Katerina crossed her fingers under the table, hoping he wasn't too suspicious. "Do we actually need that?"

Oreius picked up another document as he answered, "We do. I cannot accurately determine the guard shifts and other such matters during the course of our stay if I do not have the schedule Governor Harbrace sent."

Edmund slowly stood, nodding, "Right, I think Lucy has it." Then he stopped and looked at them, "Unless you want to go get it, Kat?"

Katerina shook her head. "I have to finish organizing this mess here. It will probably go quicker if you get it, Edmund."

Edmund nodded again and had almost reached the door when he stopped again and turned to look at Oreius. "But I thought you were planning to help Kat when she's at the orphanage. Doesn't that mean it will be Lieutenant Lonn's responsibility to assign the guards for us?"

Oreius glared at him. "I am not neglecting my duties, Just King. Thus, I do need to see that schedule so I may determine what events I need to be present for and which ones I may entrust your and your sister's safety to the others."

Edmund nodded, "Right, of course." He walked to the door, put a hand to the handle and then… He stopped and turned around again. Katerina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning as Edmund took a step back toward them. "Are you sure it's not already on the table? I thought I saw it a little bit ago before Lucy left."

Katerina shook her head at the same time Oreius politely pointed out, "Did your majesty not just say that Queen Lucy took it with her when she left?"

"And I have checked all these documents. The list is not here."

"Oh yes, of course. All right then, I will go see if Lucy has the list. It shouldn't take too long…unless she's climbed the rigging again."

_Stop talking and go already!_ A sigh of relief slipped free as the door finally shut behind Edmund and then she turned to Oreius with a grin. The Kentauri shook his head but there was an answering grin on his face as he took her hand and tugged her a little closer. He lowered his head and then…he pushed her back. Katerina frowned at him. The door opened and Edmund poked his head in. "Did I remember to bring the law book that specifically pertains to the Seven Isles in here?"

"No, Edmund, it's not in here."

"Strange. I thought I had brought it in…maybe Remus and Romulus knocked it behind the sea chest earlier." Edmund shut the door and Katerina just looked at Oreius.

The Kentauri walked over to the door, listening, and then he nodded to her. "It seems he has actually left this time."

"We can only hope."

Katerina smiled slightly as Oreius crossed the room, letting his heart show in his eyes. The Kentauri stopped just in front of her and cradled her face between his hands, leaning down as he whispered, "Might I assume that your antics mean that you are indeed feeling more like yourself than you have been for the past four days?"

"You may. Now, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Oreius chuckled then he closed the scant distance between them and kissed her tenderly.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund stopped just far enough down the corridor for Oreius and Kat to be convinced he'd left, and then he snickered. Kat had looked like she was going to shove him overboard when he kept turning around and then the look on the General's face when he poked his head back in the door made him grateful that Oreius _couldn't_ sentence him to visit the points of the compass due to the lack of towers. It was too much fun watching Kat and Oreius be frustrated in their plans whenever they tried to get some time alone.

"…don't you think so, Tarrin?"

Edmund's smirk vanished as he heard Lucy's bright chatter coming closer. He immediately started walking again, making sure he had a scowl on his face when he came into Lucy and Tarrin's line of sight. "There you two are, come on you have to help me find where that blasted law book has disappeared to and if I find that Remus and Romulus are responsible for knocking it overboard, I'll-"

"But, Edmund, they haven't been above deck since yesterday, have they, Tarrin?"

"Yes, your majesty. I mean, well, no I haven't seen the Greyback twins on deck since you ordered them to stay below."

Edmund shook his head. "Lucy, Tarrin, I don't think either of you realize what mayhem those two are capable of spreading and I wouldn't put it past them to somehow find a way to accidentally knock the book out a porthole. Come on, you have to help me find it otherwise I might not find it before we dock at Redhaven. And Lucy, Kat and Oreius both want that schedule of events Governor Harbrace sent with the invitation."

Lucy's brow furrowed then it smoothed. "Oh yes, of course. I forgot to bring it back earlier. I'll go get it from my cabin and then I'll come back to help you two look for the law book."

Watching her hurry down the corridor and disappear into her cabin, Edmund couldn't help thinking that was a close call. If Lucy had walked in on Kat and Oreius kissing, she would have been squealing and shrieking in excitement until they _returned_ to Cair Paravel. And he would have had no escape. After all, part of the reason he and Tarrin had come on the trip to Redhaven was to escape the frilly madness that was Susan and her ladies' planning of Peter and Thalia's wedding. He caught Tarrin's eye and nodded toward his cabin. "Come on, we need to find that law book before Oreius gets irritated enough to find a way to convert the points of the compass to fit the ship."

Tarrin's eyes widened and he set out for the cabin at a quick step. Edmund followed but paused outside the door to glance down the corridor at the meeting room's closed door. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to annoy Kat and Oreius by interfering with some of their plans, but he wasn't going to force them to reveal their relationship before they decided to do so. And it would keep the Splendor Hyaline from turning into a floating wedding-planning prison.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The stars were bright and there was nary a cloud to be seen as Oreius stood on the poop deck. He had chosen to take the middle watch (there was always a soldier on deck in addition to the sailors) and, as the ship's bell was struck four times, his gaze drifted from the stars to the ship. Only a few of the crew were actually awake (those others who had the middle watch), but there were others who had chosen to sleep near the bow of the ship under the stars. The ship's movements were steady and almost soothing, different naturally but soothing all the same. He gazed up at the stars once more, appreciating their brightness and the lack of warning in their dances this night.

A whisper of movement then the hint of cinnamon blending with the salty scent of the sea pulled his attention back to the deck just as she reached his side. Her mouth curved into a smile that was detectable even with only the stars for light. Oreius glanced over his shoulder but no one was paying attention to his new companion, being preoccupied with either their own assigned duties or sleeping. Returning his gaze to her, he smiled as he observed her attire, a dark blue lightweight tunic and dark leggings but her feet were bare. She shook her head, whispering, "What? Why do you give me that look?"

He chuckled softly, "You are very practical in your wardrobe choices tonight and the duration of this voyage now that I consider it."

Alambiel looked down at her clothing then looked back up at him and shrugged. "Skirts aren't very practical in water…especially when floating in the middle of the ocean. But, I'll be back in proper attire "suitable to the Princess Royal" tomorrow." She turned and leaned her forearms against the rail, "I still intend on spending time at the orphanage during this week of festivities."

Oreius copied her stance, leaning his forearms against the rail and using the opportunity to brush his arm against her. "I know this is not what you had planned, Alambiel, but no one expects you to forego all of your plans. The orphanage is important to you and I am certain between King Edmund and Queen Lucy the officials of Redhaven won't feel slighted if the Princess Royal does not attend every event. Unless-"

Her hand lightly touched his as she cut him off, "If you mention razing or burning, you will not be in my good graces and I will drive you crazy until you apologize. Profusely."

He chuckled, but decided changing the subject would be the wiser choice. "Alambiel, it is just after second hour, why did you come up here?"

"The other side effect of taking the solution is I don't sleep much the day after. So, since I knew you'd taken the middle watch, it was a choice between pacing my cabin or coming up here and keeping you from getting bored. It actually wasn't as difficult a choice as one might have expected."

Oreius snorted, "Cheeky little pest."

Alambiel's only reply was to slip her hand into his. Oreius didn't bother to hide his smile when she did so. No other words passed between them, but none were necessary as they watched the stars and the sea. Oreius was both surprised and pleased as Alambiel stayed there beside him with her fingers entwined with his until just before eight bells sounded at fourth hour with the end of his watch. Watching her slip away, Oreius mused that although this was not the escape they had been expecting, it was already turning out to be most satisfactory in his opinion (now that Alambiel was not suffering so severely from seasickness). However, he would make sure to find a way to give Alambiel a private celebration for her birthday that would not require them to hide their courtship.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Edmund, Edmund, Edmund, you're going to get in trouble if you keep deviling Kat and Oreius. :D Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

**A/N2: Explanation of the Ship's Bells: Unlike normal clock bells, the strikes of the ship's bell don't count the number of the hours. Instead, there are eight bells, one for each half-hour of a four-hour watch. Watches were timed with a 30-minute hourglass. Bells would be struck every time the glass was turned. And, Oreius has the "middle watch" because that is the watch running from midnight to four in the morning. (This is based off the traditional Royal Navy watches as opposed to the US Navy watches...I thought it would be more Narnian to go British.)**


	3. Chapter Three: Redhaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "Life is a reflection of intent. Love reflects love. Hate reflects hate." - Jonathan Lockwood Huie

Can the reflection in the ocean waves be trusted?

A/N: If you have not read the first six stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, and Refracted_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

Chapter Three: Redhaven

8 Mayblossom 1008

"We're late."

"If Harbrace wanted us to arrive yesterday, he should have sent that invitation sooner. Besides, we're not late, we arrived before the wedding, didn't we?"

Queen Lucy chewed on her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder as she considered, and then nodded slowly. "Well, you do have a point. Still, you probably shouldn't say that to the governor when we meet him, Kat."

The Princess Royal laughed softly. "I really don't think Harbrace will try to protest our arrival. Tarrin, come here."

He started at having his name called since the Princess Royal was still facing away from him. But, he also knew better than to give her a chance to address him as one of Dame Sepphora's students since, as King Edmund had pointed out that morning, docking at Redhaven meant both General Oreius and the Princess Royal could easily sentence them to visiting the points of the compass. He hurried over to the railing, choosing the place on the Princess Royal's other side, opposite from Queen Lucy. "Yes, your highness?"

A distinctly pained look crossed her face before she sighed, "Tarrin, what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Don't or you'll find something high to hang me from by my feet?"

Queen Lucy giggled prettily while a smile tugged at the Princess Royal's lips. She shook her head. "Then why don't you find something else to call me? It's not as though you do not have a variety of options."

He glanced at Queen Lucy, who smiled, but the Princess Royal _was_ the Princess Royal. "Yes, your highness, I mean, uh, Princess Alambiel, umm, no, I mean Lady Alambiel…Katerina, I mean-"

The Princess Royal covered his mouth, cutting off the humiliating mess of words. "If I gave you permission to address me as "Kat," you probably wouldn't do it, would you?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be appropriate."

"And your father would probably have an apoplexy if you did…"

"Well…yes."

"Hmm, well, try to figure out something to call me. I don't care what, so long as it's not "your highness.""

Unable to think of any title that wouldn't result in his dangling in the air, Tarrin could only nod mutely. His reaction seemed to amuse the Princess Royal since she smirked and ruffled his hair before leaving, one of the Leopards trailing her as she went below. He sighed heavily, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Queen Lucy giggled then placed her slender hand atop his larger one, squeezing lightly. "Don't worry, Tarrin, Kat wouldn't be giving you such a hard time if she didn't like you." Her smile widened as she pointed to the shoreline, "We're almost there! Are you excited to be in the tournament, Tarrin? It will be your first, won't it?"

"Yes, your majesty. General Oreius and my father agreed I've reached a point in my training where it would be beneficial for me to participate in a tournament. Although, I probably won't place well this first time. Not when I'm going up against true veterans of the blade."

Queen Lucy squeezed his hand again, her smile somehow growing even brighter, as she cheerfully declared, "I'm certain you'll fight well during the tournament. I'll be sure to cheer for you too."

He could feel his ears burning as he ducked his head, bowing slightly. "Thank you, your majesty. I hope I'll live up to your expectations."

The sheer confidence in her tone as she replied was almost overwhelming and intimidating. "Oh you will."

Fortunately, the Gorilla sea captain's loud bellow for his crew to drop the anchors prevented him from having to come up with some sort of appropriate answer. Queen Lucy skipped off, her red skirts flaring behind her as she went below deck, calling for her brother. Tarrin didn't follow. Leaning against the railing, he watched the city of Redhaven rise above the port. He could see the city's four tiers of stone and wood buildings with the second and top tiers dominated by luscious and colorful plants climbing high against the azure sky…the legendary Floating Gardens of Redhaven. Peering at them, they did seem to be floating, almost as though they were plant-covered clouds hanging low over the upper tiers of the city. He wondered how the architects had managed to create such an illusion. Maybe the original plans were stored in the library where he could examine them.

There was one oddity among the elegantly laid out buildings. On the third level, there was a hole, almost as though a building had been torn down, and in the middle of the empty space stood a stone stele. Tarrin looked around for someone who wasn't busy, finally settling on Lieutenant Lonn. The Faun was leaning on his spear when Tarrin approached him. "Lieutenant Lonn, what is that stele for? It seems out of place."

The Faun ran a hand through his shaggy brown curls, scratching at the base of his horns. "That, Peridanson, is best answered by the inscription carved into its surface. You will be able to get a better look at it when we travel to the governor's palace." He nodded to where several of the sailors were lowering the gangplank. "It's time to depart now."

Tarrin opened his mouth to protest that they had to wait on King Edmund and Queen Lucy, but then the royal siblings emerged onto the deck, their silver crowns gleaming in the sunlight, as the Princess Royal and General Oreius followed in their wake. The Princess Royal waved him over. "Are you ready, Tarrin?"

"Yes, My Lady."

She arched an eyebrow at his response but said nothing as they walked down the gangplank. A party of finely dressed lords and ladies waited on the dock. The oldest man stepped forward, his thinning gray hair neatly arranged to give an illusion of thickness (much like Tarrin's maternal grandfather was wont to do) and his paunch strained the fabric of his dark green tunic as much as his broad shoulders. He bowed, the jeweled chain of office about his shoulders glinting as it swayed away from his body. "On behalf of the people of the Seven Isles and my son, I welcome Your Majesties."

King Edmund nodded regally. "We are most honored to have received the invitation, Governor Harbrace."

Stepping forward with her hands outstretched in greeting, Queen Lucy added brightly, "We do apologize for arriving a day late, Governor."

Governor Harbrace took her hands in his, smiling. "A day makes no difference, my dear Queen Lucy. You and your royal brother have arrived before the wedding." He waved forward a redheaded young lady, who was rather plain but her green eyes were kind. She was probably the same age as King Edmund, seventeen, or no more than eighteen. Tarrin wondered if she was the Governor's daughter (though he had only heard the Four speak of the Governor's son), but then Governor Harbrace smiled. "Your Majesties, may I present my lady wife, Rhonwen, formerly of Galma."

The lady curtsied, offering a broad smile, whispering a few words of greeting. Tarrin was somewhat shocked at the youthfulness of the Governor's wife since the Governor himself was a man who was over a decade older than King Lune, putting him in his fifties or sixties. Queen Lucy greeted the lady then smiled. "I didn't know you had remarried, Governor Harbrace. Did we miss an announcement?"

Governor Harbrace chuckled, "No, no, my queen, we wed only this past Snowbrice and the seas were so temperamental that it was deemed uncourteous to expect many guests, especially since my lady's ship nearly went down on her way to Brenn. Aslan be praised, that did not happen. Nevertheless, the same storms made it difficult to send out many announcements. Then, I am ashamed to say, I forgot about sending the announcements concerning my wedding as Dornford's nuptials came closer. However, my lady has been kind enough to forgive my oversight."

At the Governor's bidding, a gangly young man with a large hooked nose that was almost too big for his thin face and large ears that half-jutted out from his head stepped forward and bowed. He was the groom. The Governor's only son, Dornford, was a little older than King Peter. He flushed a rather motley shade of red when his voice cracked on Queen Lucy's name, but he seemed to calm when a very pretty brunette who looked a little younger than Lady Rhonwen, probably sixteen, stepped up and slipped her hand into his. Governor Harbrace once again made the introductions. "And this is the lucky lass who is marrying my son, Lady Godiva of Muil."

At long last, the introductions finished and then they began the climb up to the governor's palace. Tarrin watched the stone stele loom closer and closer until finally they drew even with it. Reading the inscription, he caught his breath as he realized this was the house that the Princess Royal had ordered razed a little over two years ago. The rubble was disconcerting, but it was also intimidating. After all, if the Princess Royal was willing to raze a building and forbid the place from ever being rebuilt or reused, then what might she and the rest of Narnia do to other enemies. He understood now why the city of Redhaven seemed scarred by the absence of the building that had once stood there…it matched the scar that the atrocities committed left on the victims and the soul of the people of Redhaven. After all, as his father often said, evil deeds leave scars even on those who pretend not to see the evil in their midst.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Ow! Romulus!"

Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth to keep the giggles from bubbling out as she opened her door in time to see one of the Wolf twins wag his tail tentatively while sticking his nose in Edmund's face. "I'm Remus, King Edmund."

Her brother glared from where he was sprawled on the floor and snapped, "You're a menace! The both of you!"

She raised her hand to interfere. After all, she knew Edmund didn't really dislike the Wolves. As the Wolf pup's head and tail drooped, Edmund heaved a sigh. "Just…be more careful about lying in front of the door, all right, Remus?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Standing up, Edmund brushed off his formal silver tunic then frowned. "Where is Romulus?"

Lucy had to clap her hand over her mouth again to keep from giggling when Romulus crawled out from behind a tapestry. "Here I am, King Edmund!" The Wolf pup wagged his tail as he nudged Edmund's crown with his nose. "And here's your crown."

Rolling his eyes, her brother picked his crown up and put it back on before gracing the Greyback Twins with a stern look. "You two will be circumspect tonight, all right? Don't carry anyone's food, especially mine, in your mouths. Don't bite each other or start chasing each other's tails all willy-nilly. And remember, dinner knives are-"

"Not an attack on your person unless the knife is actually coming toward you and not the food beside or in front of you." The Wolf twins gave him big doggy smiles after they finished.

Then one of them, she was fairly certain it was Remus, who asked, "But can we still growl at anyone who gets too close to your person, King Edmund?"

"No, you can give them a warning look, but no growling unless it's absolutely necessary."

"How will we know it's absolutely necessary?"

"I'll tell you." Lucy giggled, earning her brother's attention. He huffed as he walked over to join her, leaving the Greyback brothers to trail behind him. "Why did Peter do this to me?"

She giggled again as she looped her arm through his. "He said it's to teach you patience. Now come on, we're going to be late for the feast."

Edmund grumbled, "I am patient, I'm a judge, after all. He just did this to me because he decided that I should have even more trials with a pair of overenthusiastic amateurs than he does with his Tigers, a pair of over-efficient professionals who never let him get away with anything. And he doesn't know how to say 'no' to those who use their eyes to their advantage."

"Something the two of you are well-known for using to your own advantage, Edmund."

Lucy grinned at Kat. "Edmund's just sore that he didn't think of a personal guard before Peter could give away the position for him."

"I didn't think of it because I didn't think I needed one."

Kat laughed, "You should consider yourself fortunate to have escaped an even more inconvenient or at least not very subtle guard. Would you like a list of what could have been?"

A faint smirk appeared as Edmund shook his head slowly. "No, thank you, Kat. I think I'll just take your word for it."

"Spoilsport." Kat toyed with the silver and amethyst pendant. No one had been able to get her to confirm whether the elegantly understated necklace and matching earrings were a gift from a suitor. But, Lucy liked to think that maybe it was a gift from their preferred suitor for Kat…now if only she could find a way to make sure Kat noticed Oreius as more than just her friend. Or, as Susan had mentioned before they left Cair Paravel, maybe she needed to focus her efforts on getting Oreius to notice Kat's various good points for being a future wife and mother. Of course, they had been trying to subtly push Kat and Oreius into noticing each other as more than just friends for seven months now and there was very little visible progress.

She glanced at Kat again. "Where's your crown, Kat?"

"I'm fairly certain it's in its case."

"You didn't bring it, did you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Kat gave a little half-shrug as she ran her thumb over her pendant again. "It's an heirloom and I didn't want to risk Murphy. Besides, I didn't particularly feel like I needed to have it."

"Kat…" Lucy couldn't hold back her smile as she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "You do know that you're here as the Princess Royal, don't you?"

A mischievous glint appeared in the older woman's eyes as she retorted, "Bite your tongue."

Edmund just shook his head. "This, Kat, is why Stonebrook doesn't want you to go on diplomatic journeys by yourself anymore."

"Really? I thought it was a combination of the Fyren affair and that little mishap known as Veri."

"You forgot Telmar."

"No, I purposely left Telmar out because that fine sampling of Murphy is why Peter and Oreius aren't allowed to go off on diplomatic journeys by themselves anymore." Kat winked at them as the General snorted. Then, as they finally drew close to the gardens where the feast was being held, she leaned toward them and whispered, "Besides, I make Redhaven put its collective best foot forward even without being very obvious about my rank as the Princess Royal."

Lucy looked at Edmund and shrugged. "She has a point, Edmund."

"I can't decide whether that's unfortunate or not."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina tried her best not to show how bored she was with the idiot nobleman who was attempting to monopolize her time. He continued droning on about…she briefly tuned back in to what he was saying…he was still droning on about his lands and the peculiarities of sheep. Lion preserve her. Sipping her wine, she caught Oreius looking at her from where he reclined on the same sort of Greco-Roman chaise lounges that Centaurs usually had as their furniture. Of course, to accommodate the fact that everyone else was sitting in chairs and so Oreius could gain his feet easily, the couch was turned lengthwise with the raised cushion facing the table. She wondered where they had scrounged the couch up. Then again, maybe he was just wondering if he'd have a better view of the room if he had declined the Governor's request for him to join in the feast. A quick glance to her right proved that Lucy was in deep conversation with the bride-to-be while Edmund was listening to Governor Harbrace discussing something, probably involving laws or the tournament. Glancing back at the Kentauri, she smiled slightly over her goblet.

It was subtle, but Oreius' entire demeanor shifted as his mouth twitched into the slightest of smiles. _And now, my Kentauri looks like he might not immediately snap whoever dares to talk to him like a twig…or a log. _And the three ladies to his right were quick to take notice. Katerina bit her lip, trying not to laugh as the lady closest to Oreius, a grand old dame who looked like she might swoon at any moment, actually touched the Kentauri's elbow and slid her fingers up to stop just shy of his bicep. The conversations taking place around the table prevented her from hearing what the lady said but the look on Oreius' face said plenty. The poor Kentauri looked outright scandalized. Now she was very curious as to what the old dame said.

The lady next to her tsked then leaned toward her, whispering, "Has the General a wife waiting for his return in Narnia?"

Katerina glanced at the matronly countess (the nobleman on her left was still droning on about peculiar sheep), wondering what question she was warming up to, but obliged her quest for information. "No, he does not."

"Shame, the old bat would leave him alone if he were able to make a reference to a wife he adores." The countess shook her head, the rubies in her silver hair catching the candlelight, as she waved a slender ring-bedecked hand in an all-encompassing gesture. "Of all the unattached men here and she is seated by a General. That woman will be intolerable until the next time she sits by someone she hasn't tried to snare."

_I cannot and should not laugh._ Katerina glanced again at where the grand old dame was speaking to Oreius, who still looked scandalized. What _was_ she saying to make the Kentauri lose his composure enough to look so very scandalized? She didn't care for gossip, but now she was curious. "She causes consternation in male guests often?"

The countess shook her head again. "The Lady Octavia was incorrigible even before her husband died and apparently his status of baron wasn't good enough for her. One man was so afraid of her advances that he interrupted a formal dinner with several ambassadors in attendance to propose to a sweetheart of his. Fortunately, the girl accepted. I don't suppose the General would be inclined to such a stunt, would he? It would at least make things exciting."

Katerina laughed, startling the nobleman with the sheep obsession into silence. She couldn't help it. _I rather doubt any of the battle plans he's been drawing up for a proposal involve being an escape plan from a brazen dowager baroness._ "I'm afraid it is highly unlikely for him to be so inclined. Although, I must agree it would make things exciting or at least extremely entertaining." _And, I would never let him live it down. _

The countess laughed, it was a nice deep-throated laugh, and patted her arm. "You are my kind of royal, dear. Not too caught up in trying to snare an alliance to have a sense of humor."

"I believe a sense of humor is what makes the boring obligations in life more…enjoyable."

The countess laughed again. The nobleman resumed his mind-numbing speech about the peculiarities of sheep. Katerina rolled her eyes then let the countess pull her into a conversation regarding past "excitement" at the feasts…apparently the Lady Octavia was at the center of quite a bit of it. She glanced at Oreius who was still the reluctant and mortified recipient of the grand old dame's attention. _Hmm, maybe he will propose to make her go away… Nah. He'll just suffer stoically since he has been unsuccessful in dissuading her attentions. _

The speed with which Oreius managed to rise and promptly busy himself with speaking rather sternly to Lieutenant Lonn was impressive. Katerina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the look of affront and disappointment on the Lady Octavia's face. The countess leaned toward her and whispered, "The old bat hates to be foiled. Best warn the General so he can avoid her at future events. Tomorrow is the wedding and that will mean dancing."

Katerina barely kept from snickering as she nodded. By the time Edmund and Lucy were safely on their way to the wing assigned to their party, Oreius had vanished. He must have been just a tad desperate to get away if he was willing to leave Lonn completely in charge of their safekeeping. She sidled up to the Faun Lieutenant. "Where did he go?"

Lonn gave her an amused look. "The General went to find some place to watch the stars in peace, your highness."

"Don't call me that. Did he say anything else?"

"No, your highness." Lonn's mouth twitched in the barest flicker of a smile. "He certainly said nothing about the, ahem, conversation with the grand old dame who took such an interest in his company."

Katerina ducked her head, shoulders quivering, as she struggled to keep from bursting out laughing. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. For your own sake, Lonn, don't mention any of that in your report of the evening."

"I desire to live long enough to become a father, your highness."

"You haven't even settled down with a nice Nymph yet."

Lonn grinned. "All the more reason to avoid mentioning that conversation or this conversation in my report, your highness."

She snickered, "I knew I liked you for a reason. And, don't call me that." Taking her leave, Katerina searched out the nearest garden. The larger gardens buffering the governor's palace had been commandeered for the wedding tomorrow, but there was a smaller garden where the Kentauri would probably be. Stealing into the garden, she crept up behind the Kentauri who had resolutely fixed his attention on the stars overhead. Glancing around she made sure there was no one about to see what she was about to do (because Oreius would never forgive her if she ever did this with an audience), then she stretched out a hand and gently yanked on his tail.

He whirled around, glaring. If they had been closer to any solid objects, he would have pinned her against it…or maybe he didn't pin her because he was worried it wasn't her. The thought made her giggle as she raised a hand and wiggled her fingers. "Hi. Aren't you glad I'm not the grand old dame who took such a shine to you at the feast?"

Oreius glared. "Is that why you were laughing?"

"Nope. I was laughing because the countess seated next to me called her an old bat and wondered if you had the escape clause of a wife or if you'd liven up the evening by proposing to a sweetheart." She grinned as she brushed some white and blonde strands of hair out of her face. "But I assured her it was highly unlikely that you'd entertain us in such a way."

The Kentauri snorted. "I do not understand why you find such things amusing."

"The look on your face, for one thing." She grinned and poked him in the arm. "What'd she say?"

"Who?"

"Who? Oreius, the Lady Octavia who made you look more scandalized than I have ever seen you look before, what'd she say?"

Oreius shook his head, the night shadows dappling his face making it difficult to read his expression. "No."

"No?" Katerina considered then brightened. "I promise to be completely outraged and scandalized on your behalf. What'd she say?"

He shook his head again, only he definitely looked as though he were remembering his sense of humor. But just when she thought he might consider telling her, a woman's high-pitched giggle carried to them as a man and woman stumbled into the garden, heading for the arbor a scant three feet from where they were standing. Katerina blinked as the couple stumbled right past them, too lip-locked to pay any attention to whoever might be in the garden already. _Oh, wow, too much PDA, time to leave. _Oreius' large hand cupped her elbow as they started walking as quickly as possible without actually running away from the garden. "I will escort you to your room."

"How kind of you." Waiting until they had nearly reached her room, she glanced at him again. "What'd she say?"

Oreius released her elbow and gave her one of his patented I'm-the-General-and-I'm-not-amused looks. He bowed his head, "Good night, Your Highness."

"Hey!" He just turned away, flicking his tail against his flank. _Spoilsport._ "Oh come on, Oreius! You know you're going to tell me eventually. If you tell me now, I won't laugh…much." The only answer was the muffled beat of his hooves against the rugs as he went back up the hall. Katerina looked at Minala, "You'd think he'd realize by now that ignoring me is not going to dissuade me from bugging him." The Kinkajou looked up from the fig she was clutching between her paws and chuckled. _At least, I'll have something to entertain me during all the boring diplomatic wedding-related stuff._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! The details of Kat's most infamous venture in Redhaven, which she referred to as the Fyren Affair, is detailed in _Zeal to Protect_ and the "little mishap known as Veri" is detailed in _ALitD: Rekindled_. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


	4. Chapter Four: Wedding Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "Life is a reflection of intent. Love reflects love. Hate reflects hate." - Jonathan Lockwood Huie

Can the reflection in the ocean waves be trusted?

A/N: If you have not read the first six stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc (_Awakening, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, and Refracted_), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can.

A/N2: Warning! The following chapter may induce such intense fits of laughter you may cry, crack your ribs, have an asthma attack, etc. Do not read this chapter while drinking or eating...you might damage your chosen reading device. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Wedding Feast

9 Mayblossom 1008

"A toast! A toast to the health of the bride and groom!"

Lucy smiled even wider as she raised her glass along with every other guest and called out, "To the bride and groom!" Dornford and Godiva looked very happy together, for all that he had fumbled through parts of the ceremony whenever his voice cracked but Godiva hadn't seemed to notice at all. She smiled wider as she recalled that in only four months they would be toasting Peter and Thalia. As the musicians began to play a merry tune, she enthusiastically gripped Edmund's hand and dragged her older brother to join Governor Harbrace and Lady Rhonwen along with the bride and groom to begin the opening dance.

It was simple yet enthusiastic reel. Swapping partners, Lucy danced with Governor Harbrace while Edmund danced with Lady Rhonwen. The Governor smiled, revealing his slightly crooked teeth, as he led her in the steps. "Are you enjoying your time in Redhaven, my Queen?"

"Oh yes!" Then there was no more time to speak as they changed partners once again. Lucy now dancing with the surprisingly graceful Dornford. He just flushed a mottled red and said nothing until the time came to switch partners and Lucy found herself back in her brother's arms. She grinned, "Don't look so glum, Ed. Just think we have at least one more wedding to dance at this summer."

Edmund rolled his eyes and muttered unenthusiastically, "Yay."

They paused briefly to clap as the dance ended then a waltz started up as more couples joined them. Lucy let Edmund lead her to the side for some refreshments but no sooner than he had handed her a glass of wine than two of the young ladies who had been at the feast the night before descended on them. They curtsied deeply enough that Lucy feared their heavy and elaborately layered gold and sapphire necklaces might cause them to topple over. The elder of them, a generously endowed brunette with a heart-shaped face, offered them a demure smile. "Oh your majesties, I cannot tell you how pleased we are that you were able to attend the wedding. I am Siri, daughter of Lord Augustus of Brenn, and this is my younger sister, Laila."

The younger girl giggled as she pushed back her brown locks, which were a few shades lighter than her sister's, and batted her eyes at Edmund. Her form was more slender than her sister's but she was taller than her petite sister by nearly a head. "May I be so bold as to request a dance with you, King Edmund?" She tittered in delight as Edmund bowed slightly and escorted her to join in the dance.

Lady Siri sighed, "That _was_ too bold of her. Please accept my apologies on my sister's behalf, your majesty."

Lucy shook her head. "It is of no matter. I'm sure Edmund enjoys the excuse to, uh, stretch his legs for a bit."

Lady Siri nodded then she gestured toward a knot of Narnians, including Oreius, who were watching the dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the large pavilion. "May I ask a rather impertinent question about the General?"

She chewed her lip for a moment then nodded. "Of course."

"Is… Is the General attached to anyone?"

"Oh no," Lucy frowned slightly at the reminder of the less than successful matchmaking efforts as she thoughtfully added, "he isn't even courting anyone." A quick flash of realization made her turn to add that Centaurs do not marry full-blooded Humans, but Siri was already disappearing into the crowd. Edmund and young Laila whirled by just then and Lucy giggled at the despairing look he shot her before he schooled his features into a perfectly polite mask and returned his gaze to his dancing partner.

"Eventually, one of us shall have to rescue him."

She grinned at Kat. "But, not until he really needs it."

"Exactly." Kat's attention suddenly snagged on the other side of the pavilion and a smile curved her lips. "Oh, this is going to be interesting…I wonder what the Kentauri will do this time."

Lucy followed her gaze, half-expecting it to be Siri who had approached the General, but instead a grand old dame was standing in front of him. She blinked in surprise as she took in the height and breadth of the woman, she was at least half a head taller than Kat, maybe a little taller, able to easily look Oreius in the eyes without raising her chin, and she was…broad. She made two of Kat, but none of it looked to be fat. Her silver hair had been teased into ringlets and curls that seemed more suited to a young girl. Her neck and ears were dripping with garnets and jet stones, gold and silver bangles clasped her wrists, and her fingers were adorned with large rings. Her gown was covered with so much embroidery and seed pearls that the blood-red silk peeking through in a few places looked stiff.

The grand old dame stood very close to Oreius, resting one hand on his elbow. She half-turned, revealing a strong, rawboned face with a hatchet-like nose. Her makeup was caked on her face, looking nearly clownish as it turned her face nearly white but her bare, well-muscled arms were a healthy tan, and a garish red stained her wide mouth. She said something to the General that made him shake his head, but she followed, keeping her hand on his elbow, when he took a step to the side.

Lucy glanced at Kat, who looked like she was fighting laughter. "Don't you think you should help him?"

"Why? He's a grown Stallion. If the Lady Octavia's attention is unwelcome, I'm sure he can dissuade her without causing a diplomatic incident."

"You're going to tease him about this, aren't you?"

"Never. I'm going to taunt him about the grand old dame's attention enthusiastically and with almost as much vigor as she's chasing him."

Maybe if Kat watched Oreius for a little longer, then she would be more inclined to help him and maybe even ask him for a dance. Lucy sipped her drink again as she watched the grand old dame once again say something and make an airy wave toward the dancers, a gesture that seemed incongruous for a woman her age. The General shook his head again, saying something as he stepped away from her and half-turned to address one of the Dwarf archers. The grand old dame rather dramatically pressed a ring-bedecked hand to her generous chest and clutched at Oreius' arm with her other hand as she swayed enough to rock her stiff gown. Then she toppled forward, colliding with Oreius.

Kat leaned toward her and whispered, "Every time I see a woman do that, I have an inexplicable urge to yell 'Timber' as loudly as possible."

She giggled in spite of herself. For a moment, she thought the General might allow the grand old dame to fall, but his arms came up to steady her. Somehow, in spite of the fact that her gown was too stiff to crumple or bend, the grand old dame managed to slump further. A strange look passed over Oreius' face, almost as if he was straining to keep her from falling further. Then, he heaved the grand old dame back on her feet, but her head slumped forward, nestling against the crook of his neck. She thought the grand old dame's head shifted a little closer to his neck then Oreius' eyes widened slightly. A glance at Kat proved she had narrowed her eyes as she watched then she muttered, "I think she kissed him."

Oreius did look somewhat scandalized as he shifted the grand old dame away from his neck then hefted her up. He had to angle his hold on her so her feet were pointed more towards the floor since the skirts of her gown were too encrusted with seed pearls and embroidery to easily fold and cover her legs modestly. Turning, he carried the grand old dame through the others observing the dancers to one of the settees that had been brought out to the garden as part of the wedding pavilion. The crowd shifted blocking them from view. Lucy glanced at Kat again and took heart from the fact that Kat looked just a bit disapproving now. "Maybe you should ask Oreius to join you in a dance? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Kat pursed her lips, but before she could say or do anything, one of the younger noblemen came up to them, bowing deeply. "Your majesty, your highness." Then he turned his smile on Kat as he held out one pale, uncalloused hand, bowing once more. "I hope the Princess Royal might honor me with a dance."

Lucy sighed as Kat allowed the nobleman to lead her to join the dancers, who were once again dancing a waltz. Maybe if Oreius could escape the grand old dame's clutches, he would notice Kat dancing with a noble. If Susan wasn't so busy with planning Peter and Thalia's wedding, she would write Susan for more suggestions. As it was, she would just have to work harder at getting Oreius and Kat to notice each other in spite of all the distractions.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"I wonder, your highness, if perhaps I might come to Cair Paravel and call on you?"

Her eyes threatened to water as the fresh-faced noble's incredibly fetid breath caught her full in the face. _Ugh, did he have garlic-soaked roadkill for dinner? _She forced herself to give him a closed-lipped smile. "I'm neither interested nor available, sir-"

"It's Lord Humperdink…the Fourth." He smiled up at her. "If you are concerned about our height difference, I assure you I very much enjoy the company of tall women."

_Mustn't smack some sense into the creepy man with roadkill breath…well, maybe I can accidentally dump something cold on him…or better yet, hot. _Katerina subtly glanced over her dance partner's head, trying to see if Oreius had escaped from the grand old dame yet. She still couldn't see him. She stiffened as she felt the nobleman's hand slide down from the center of her back. _What was in the water these people drank? _

She waited a single heartbeat for him to move his hand. But, no, he was still touching her. _Right. I'm going to stab him now._ Easing her hand from his shoulder, she curled her fingers inside her sleeve and slid a dagger free. Cradling the small blade in her cupped hand, she carefully pressed the dagger against his side just hard enough to make sure he felt it. She waited until the impertinent dolt stiffened then leveled him with a hard stare, though she was careful to keep her voice soft and almost pleasant. "As I said, sir, I am not interested. I am already courted by someone who fulfills the definition of 'noble' far better than you do. Now, remove your hand or I'll remove it for you."

The impertinent dolt's hand moved back to the center of her back and she slipped her blade back into its hidden sheath. He expelled a huge sigh of relief. She barely kept from gagging. _Eeeewwww, Humperdink Stinkybreath needs to become acquainted with mint…and quickly._ Thank Aslan, she survived the rest of the waltz even though Humperdink's breath had made her question whether she could or not.

He fled rather quickly to the arms of another woman who paled when he spoke directly to her. The music changed to something more Narnian and she could see some of the Fauns had joined the musicians in the gazebo off to the side of the pavilion nearer to the garden hedge wall. Torches cast a flickering light over them as dusk turned to night. She recognized the music as the same she and Oreius had danced to when they were in Zelaia. "May I have this dance?"

Turning, she smiled up at the Kentauri as she accepted his hand. "Of course." His hands were warm as they began the steps. She caught a glimpse of red at the crook of his neck and giggled. He probably had no idea that the grand old dame had left her mark on him.

His dark eyes warmed slightly as they danced in a figure eight. "What are you laughing at, minx?"

"I was merely wondering if you were able to detach yourself from the Lady Octavia without breaking her heart."

His brow furrowed then he glanced to his left and his stance eased again. "I believe the grand old dame's attention has moved on."

He spun her to the left, so she could see what he was looking at…the grand old dame had somehow managed to corral Edmund into dancing with her. He looked so small and, well, breakable next to the Lady Octavia. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the incongruous sight as Oreius spun her back to him. Edmund had looked a little worried when his dance partner started to spin back to him. _I hope she doesn't swoon on him, she'd squish him like a bug. That would be difficult to explain to Peter and Susan…without laughing._

Then, the grand old dame turned her head and glared at her before shooting a simpering gaze at Oreius. Katerina glanced up at him as they kept dancing. "It hasn't."

"What?"

"She's trying to make you jealous, Kentauri."

He twirled her then brought her back around in front of him, his hands on her waist and her hands resting just above his elbows. "I do not know why."

"Do you not?" She lightly caressed the inside of his arm with her thumb then she giggled as she caught another glimpse of the red stain on his neck. Smiling, she decided not to tell him. She wanted to see how long it would take for him to realize he'd been marked.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"They look well together, don't you think so, Tarrin?"

Tarrin glanced over at the couples dancing to their left. His gaze was arrested by King Edmund's rather red face as he struggled to maintain a respectable distance from the grand old dame dancing with him during the figure eight portion of the dance. "I don't think King Edmund would agree with your assessment, your majesty."

Queen Lucy's fair brow furrowed as confusion sparked in her blue eyes. "What?" She glanced over then shook her head, "No, no, not Edmund and the Lady Octavia. Kat and Oreius. Look."

He looked again to see the Princess Royal and the General smoothly transitioning to stand parallel to each other with their clasped hands at the Princess Royal's waist and the center of her back before they began the next step. He glanced at Queen Lucy again as she came to stand at his side as well. "Well, I suppose. I mean, they don't look unwell, err, I mean, odd, umm, no, that is they don't look strange…together?"

Queen Lucy giggled, "I'm glad you agree they do look well together. Edmund and Peter just groan and pretend they didn't hear when Susan and I ask them their opinions."

Finishing the pattern of stepping to the right then forward then left and then back, Tarrin twirled the Valiant Queen then brought her back to face him. He could feel his ears burning even hotter as the dance ended, but at least he had made it through the Narnian dance without tripping or stepping the wrong way. He stepped back and bowed as she curtsied. Then another noble swept her away, leaving Tarrin to weave his way through the couple gathering on the dance floor.

He'd just made it to the open side of the pavilion when a large hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He turned, half-expecting it to be the General, and froze as he gazed up at the grand old dame who was peering down her hatchet-like nose at him. _Oh, dear._ Clearing his throat, he managed to squeeze out the proper greeting. "Is there something I might help you with, Lady?"

She _tittered_ then spoke in a high, girlish voice that seemed mismatched for someone so tall and large. Something about the way her voice sounded made him wonder if she was only pretending to sound that way rather like some of his elder cousins would flutter their eyelashes and speak in high, breathy voices whenever they were trying to impress the soldiers at Anvard who were too old for them. "Young Lord, would you be my partner for this waltz?"

She still hadn't released his shoulder. Clearing his throat again, Tarrin couldn't think of anything to say and simply nodded. Her grip on his arm was crushing as she led him back to the dancers. He spotted the Princess Royal and the General standing off to the side while Queen Lucy was laughing gaily as she whirled by with the Governor and King Edmund was nowhere to be seen. Turning to face the grand old dame, Tarrin felt his ears burning as he realized he couldn't look up and he couldn't really look at her because her generous chest was directly in his line of sight and he wasn't tall enough to look high enough to be appropriate. Gulping, he quickly shifted his gaze to the right.

He tried not to stand too close to her, even though it was difficult to stretch his left arm far enough to easily touch her side for the correct hold. _Why did it have to be a waltz? _As they moved in the steps for the waltz, Tarrin firmly kept his gaze fixed to the side. And then they came to the part of the waltz where he was _supposed_ to dip his partner. Before he could figure out how to dip her, he found himself dipped backwards. He could see several Narnians watching him, including King Edmund and the Princess Royal. Suddenly, protocol didn't matter anymore and he desperately mouthed 'help me' before the grand old dame jerked him back upright with enough force that he barely caught himself before he crashed into her.

They'd continued waltzing only for a few torturous minutes before a low, growling voice spoke up just behind him. "King Edmund wants to see you, Tarrin Perdianson."

He had never been so happy to see one of the Greyback brothers. Nodding, Tarrin stepped away from the grand old dame's clutches (thank Aslan that she didn't try to hold on) and bowed courteously. "Thank you for the dance, lady. But, I am afraid I must attend to my King's wishes."

The grand old dame wasn't even looking at him, scanning the crowd surrounding the dance floor with narrowed eyes. She waved one large, ring-bedecked hand in dismissal and Tarrin followed the Wolf pup as fast as propriety allowed. Whichever Greyback twin it was led the way out of the large pavilion past the musicians to one of the few shadowed areas in the large garden. King Edmund was sitting on a garden bench with a plate piled high with food and another plate equally piled with food. Tarrin's mouth watered at the same time his stomach growled at the sight of succulent meats, pristine meat pies, steaming vegetables slathered in sauces, and fluffy rolls. He was starved!

The Wolf pup proudly wagged his tail as he announced, "I found him, King Edmund! And I got him before the Giantess could accidentally break him!"

King Edmund hung his head, lowering his still-burdened fork back to his plate. "Remus, remember what you've been told about being silent and subtle when doing your assigned tasks?"

Remus tilted his head, ears flickering back and forth, before he wagged his tail. "Yes! But, I didn't tell the Giantess she was a Giantess!"

Tarrin snickered. He couldn't help it. King Edmund shook his head. "Sit down and have some food, Tarrin. Remus, the Lady Octavia is not a Giantess, so you mustn't call her that, do you understand?"

The Wolf pup nodded reluctantly, "Yes, King Edmund."

Sitting down, Tarrin eagerly dug into his food. Between bites, he jabbed his fork at the still-crowded pavilion. "She doesn't fancy us, King Edmund."

King Edmund nodded, "Thank Aslan for small favors. She's more interested in Oreius." He nudged him with his elbow and barely jerked his chin to their right. Tarrin peered around him and realized General Oreius stood in the deepest shadows, his focus seemingly trained on the knot of Narnians still beneath the pavilion.

If the General was avoiding the grand old dame… Tarrin thoughtfully chewed on a piece he'd torn off his roll. Then, swallowing, he posed what he deemed the most important question to King Edmund. "We don't have to go back, do we?"

"Not until they announce the cake is going to be cut and then I suggest we beat a strategic retreat back here with our cake."

"Hear, hear!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! There is a oneshot detailing Kat and Oreius getting away from all the stalkers in the aftermath of this chapter called ****_Dance Beneath the Stars_****, in case you haven't already read it. :D And, don't worry Lucy isn't going to escape her own brand of pest. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter.**


End file.
